


The Shape of You

by LaughingFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Momoi Satsuki, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Tags Are Hard, omega Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: At an omega clinic Kuroo meets newly presented omega Aomine and his pink haired omega friend Momoi. A friendship forms that leads to Aomine becoming comfortable and confident in his omega status and Kuroo to an alpha that he really ends up liking. All this while other friendships form, relationships begin or transform, life bringing unexpected turns of events, and everyone trying to achieve their goals in their respective sports while egging each other on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first published omegaverse fic. I'm a sucker for these, I really am. However, though I am a sucker for this type of universe I have to tell you that this fic will not have an update schedule and will be updated randomly whenever a chapter is done. I don't write long chapters, never have, so each chapter will be a decent chunk of something I hope.
> 
> And I love crossovers, so of course it was going to be an omegaverse crossover.
> 
> Also, I don't have an outline for this so it might turn out to be a hot mess, so bear with me.

The clinic was on the busy side of things that day. If Kuroo hadn’t ran out of pills he would’ve just skipped out on being there, but his heat was coming up soon and he was going to need his suppressants if he was going to get by. He sighed as he looked around the inside of the clinic. Many of the people were omegas, with a few alphas among them with whoever they were here with. There were children and babies from both young and older parents, a few babies he saw belonged to omegas that were barely teenagers. Most looked tired, especially the older parents.

With a sigh, he took a seat after signing in to wait for his name to be called. He sat next to a guy with dark skin and blue hair that was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and sneakers. The guy slouched back in his seat and tapping his foot as he looked around uncomfortably. When Kuroo had sat down next to him the guy he caught his scent. He was an omega like him, and a larger one at that, similar to him as well.

“First time at a clinic?” Kuroo asked.

His neighbor frowned. A girl with pink hair leaned forward from the other side and looked at him. “It is for him. He’s a late bloomer,” she answered in the guy’s stead, earning a glare.

Kuroo chuckled. “It’s not so bad. Heat sucks, but as long as you have suppressants or an alpha to help it’s not so bad and can be managed. The real downfall is when it gets in the way of training and practice.”

“What sport do you play?” asked the guy next to him, interest piqued.

Kuroo grinned. “Volleyball.”

That got a snort out of his neighbor. The pink haired girl elbowed him roughly in the side. “Volleyball’s a lame sport. If you’re going to play a sport it should be basketball.”

She elbowed him again, harder this time and making him wince, and hissed, “Dai-chan, don’t be rude!”

The volleyball player shrugged. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never even watched a basketball game.”

The look he got for that response was kind of funny honestly. The pink haired girl blinked in surprise and the blue haired omega gave him a strange look as if he was confused.

“I spend most of my time focused on volleyball when it’s not my studies,” he added.

The girl looked to her friend and said, “At least someone pays attention to his studies.”

The blue haired omega huffed and looked away and back to Kuroo. “What year are you?”

“Third year. Busy, busy year. Take this from your elders, be ready to put a lot of work in when the time comes,” he teased. Though he was teasing, it was the honest to god truth. Third year was hectic for any high schooler, but being captain of the volleyball team and in advance placement classes really tested your time management skills and stamina. Plus, there was applying to colleges that he had to do as well. It was all ‘fun’.

Until he passed out to go to sleep at night, then it was wonderful.

“Not to be nosey, but do you have an alpha?” asked the girl. Her head was tilted to the side, curious.

Kuroo laughed. “Nah, just a friend that helps me out during heat. Why?”

“It was just the way you said a heat’s not bad if you have suppressants or an alpha to help you. It just kind of stuck out, I guess,” she answered.

Her friend looked at him with a frown. There was confusion and a bit of unease. It didn’t surprise Kuroo. Using suppressants was the more typical and acceptable way for an omega to handle their heat. But an omega that has an alpha that they’re not mated to assist them in their heat was considered loose, a slut, a whore. People that were progressive believed it was okay, but the traditionalists were on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Things were changing and progressing in society, but there were still some things that stuck.

For him and the people he was around it was not unusual to have a close friend help with heats and ruts, but he acknowledged that not everyone was the same way.

“You…” the blue haired omega licked his lips, trying to find the right words, nervous. Kuroo got the feeling this wasn’t something that he did often. He wondered if the reason why he was uncomfortable was because he presented as an omega. “You’re okay with that?”

“I’ve known the guy for years and I’m comfortable with it and myself enough to be okay with how I go about things.” Kuroo gave him a small, reassuring smile. “You’ll get there someday.”

The other omega pursed his lips and scoffed, looking away, down at the floor in thought. The pink haired omega placed an arm on her friend’s arm, stroking it soothingly. The two shifted closer together, soothing each other from just presence alone.

Watching the two, the male omega especially, he could tell that he was not at ease with himself as an omega, hasn’t been since he presented from what he could tell. It was sad, really, because there was still a stigma regarding omegas and dictating how they should behave and look like. Kuroo hated seeing it because there was nothing to be ashamed of with being an omega.

The clerk at the desk slid open the glass divider at the desk and called, “Aomine Daiki.”

Kuroo watched his companion startle and the girl encouraging him to his feet. She slid her arm around his. Kuroo shuffled until he found a piece of paper and scribbled his phone number onto it before he grabbed onto the tanned wrist of the taller omega. To Daiki.

He looked down at him, a frown on his face.

The older omega placed the note in his hand and said, “If you need someone to talk to,” he looks to the girl then back to the one he was holding back, “either of you, then give me a call.” He smiled. “One omega to another.”

He let go of the other’s wrist. Daiki clenched onto the note, gave a nod, and turned to walk away to the clerk. The girl looked back and gave a thankful smile and a little wave.

Hopefully, he could help the kid be comfortable with idea of being an omega, that it wasn’t all bad. Help him come to terms that he was still himself no matter his secondary gender.

Besides, it didn’t hurt to have more people in your corner.

He snorted. Already he felt like he was becoming a parent without actually having the children. It’s probably some captain instincts since he knew they were his juniors.

Kenma would laugh at him if he saw him right now and tell him he’s turning into Sugawara.

Which, with how often he’s been talking to the other seniors, wouldn’t surprise him.

Well, he’d be proud of him at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short :/ Why am I not surprised? But I make no promises about them getting longer.

Coach Nekomata called the practice to a close and Kuroo wiped his face down with the end of his shirt. It was earlier than usual, but, he looked over at his childhood crouched into himself on the bleachers, Kenma wasn’t feeling well. It was obvious what was going on. Everyone could smell it, the alphas of the team getting more aggressive and protective while the omegas stuck together to warn off unwanted alpha aggression.

Practice pretty much got nowhere, so they had to stop.

The setter began sneaking his way into the locker rooms. Not by himself, he wasn’t. “Kenma!” Kuroo called out. Said setter flinched and paused. “Want me to walk you home?” he asked.

Kenma looked over his shoulder and gave a nod, then continued the rest of the way to his destination. Kuroo watched him, making sure no one unwanted followed him then let the coach know he was going to leave early.

Once he did that he made his way to the locker room. Teams used the locker rooms in different waves; omegas firsts then alphas, with betas going with either or when they were ready. It was very separated to Kuroo, but it could be worse and it’s a step in the right direction he supposed.

When he got into the locker room he began to change into his track suit. He was still happy to note that his friend had yet to reach his peak. He reached into his bag and took out a pill bottle then shook it. “Already took one of these?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

The two of them left and made their way back home, the rest of the team wishing them a good night. They didn’t talk much on the way home, but Kuroo stuck close to his friend and had his arm around him when an alpha would stray to close, snarling at them.

Kenma rolled his eyes. Though, he did, however, nuzzle into him.

Kuroo nuzzled his nose into his friend’s hair and thought about how much Kenma was shaking in his arms. He knew it wasn’t because of his heat. What was causing him to shake had little to do with the heat that was taking over the setter’s body and more to do with the fact that he was out in public while in the beginnings of his heat.

It was dangerous for an omega to be in heat while out in public. Not all the alphas are gentlemen towards omegas and some would most definitely pounce onto one to knot them regardless of anything else. Though things have really been progressing in positive ways in recent years, the law in regards to something like that is still kind of iffy and tend to lean more towards alphas before omegas.

The good thing right now was that Kenma wasn’t at his peak and that the suppressants should stave off the worst until they reach the safety of Kenma’s nest. That was normal for an omega, but it was something made worse when an omega had anxiety. Another suppressant in about an hour or so will make it so that his heat is a buzz beneath Kenma’s skin and then he’ll be fine for the rest of his heat.

Suppressants, if taken early in the heat or a day before a person was due for theirs, lowers the most severe of the heat and allows an omega to keep their inhibitions. When omegas handled their heats this way they still had to take time off and be in the safety of their nest because of instincts and the pheromones still came off strong whether suppressants are used or not so it still affected alphas.

They finally reached the setter’s house. Kenma immediately left for his room, Kuroo following close behind, and began to build his nest. There were articles of clothing that he knew belonged to Hinata, along with something from the rest of the team of Nekoma. Most of the nest was already made, but Kuroo helped him wordlessly. With how long the two have known each other they knew exactly how the other liked their nests set up. Spending a lot of time with each other would do that.

Kenma crawled into his nest when it was completed, pulling a blanket over his head and curling into a ball. The captain put his hands on his hips and sighed. He sat himself on the edge of his friend’s nest and lifted the comforter off his head, then ran his fingers through his dyed blond hair. The petting earned a soft purr. Kuroo smiled. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked.

The setter shook his head, cuddling further into the pillow he was resting on. “No,” he mumbled.

Poking past the blanket, near his face, was a turquoise and white jersey. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He’ll mention it later when Kenma’s through with his heat because even lifting the blanket a little he could notice it was a four on the jersey and there was no way he was going to let that go. Granted, he didn’t know whose jersey it was, but he definitely wanted to find out.

But he’ll at least not kick him when he’s down.

“Okay.” Kuroo nuzzled into the younger omega’s cheek. “I’ll check in on you later. Be sure to take another suppressant in an hour.”

Kenma groaned and pulled the comforter back over his head. “I know.”

He pat his side then said as he stood up and stretched, “And don’t think I didn’t see that jersey.” There was a teasing tone in his voice. Okay, so he couldn’t resist.

Kenma kicked Kuroo through the blanket and said, “Go away, Kuro.”

With a laugh, Kuroo left after he sat out some water and a snack for when Kenma was ready to crawl out from his nest.

Okay, so he couldn’t resist teasing a little bit.

At home he set about getting himself something to snack on for his homework and study session. He changed and started a load of laundry. His clothes were piling up, but he’d been too busy to do them. In this household everyone was expected to take care of their own chores and his mom made sure that he did them or else he’d never hear the end of it. She hasn’t done his laundry since he began sharing his heats with Bokuto. To her, since he was old enough to share heats then he was old enough to do his own laundry, especially without being told.

He was pretty sure it had more to do with her not wanting to find any stains on his sheets from another alpha. Alphas were pretty particular about other alphas and what they did in their territory. He was so lucky that his parents liked Bokuto or else there would’ve been a problem a long time ago.

Though, in all honesty, he thinks his mom was still angry at him from when he was eight and he broke the living room window with his volleyball. He’s pretty sure that it was part of her decision making process.

He snickered.

With a bowl of apple slices later he sat and did his calculus homework. It was his least favorite, but if he could reward himself with a Twizzler for each answer he got right it would be worth it.

Kuroo kept his phone next to him in case Kenma needed him for anything. Every heat that Kenma had he would make sure he was available for him in case something happened. He was his best friend and he wanted him to be comfortable. When he was ready to have someone help him through it then he’ll back off, but until then he’ll be there for him. Yaku was another option as well, but Kuroo only let him get involved when he wasn’t able to. When it came to his childhood friend he took a lot of the responsibility for him.

Right now, well today, Yaku had a date anyways…if he remembered correctly.

Over the next few hours, though, he only got two texts from the other omega. One saying he took the second pill and the second one saying that he was fine an hour after that one. By the time he replied to the second text that came in he was done with his homework. Night had fallen and he had the TV on a random channel that he wasn’t really paying attention to. The channel was showing a basketball game and that was the extent of what Kuroo knew. Other than that, he wasn’t as worried anymore about his team’s favorite setter.

Kuroo slouched into the couch, scratching his stomach under his shirt as he sighed and closed his eyes.

It’s been a couple weeks since that day at the clinic. Since then he’s learned the names of the two he spoke to at that time: Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. He knew the male omega’s name because of the nurse that called it, but he learned the female omega’s name. It was nice to have a name to the face, especially since she’s been the one texting him since then.

Momoi was fun to talk to and she kept him up to date on Aomine since he has yet to text or call him. He sent her dorky pictures of him making all the funny faces, even the ones with Bokuto and him, with filters and everything. She started doing the same, adding some cute ones into the mix. It started to become a game for them, who could send the most ridiculous picture. Though, right now, it was who could send the cutest.

She was definitely winning and she knew it.

Besides the pictures, she complained about ‘Dai-chan’, how he would skip class and practice, how he wouldn’t clean his room, or even how he got another new pair of shoes he really didn’t need. It was amusing. You could definitely tell they were childhood friends. Aomine hasn’t contacted him, but she told him that he didn’t really know how to approach him.

He went with it.

It’s been a few days since Momoi has spoken to him, though. She did tell him that she was going to be busy with club manager duties with the basketball inter high starting up. The last time she contacted him was when she was asking about how to get Aomine to practice. Kuroo wondered if any of his suggestions worked.

There was a ping.

Kuroo grabbed his cell phone, expecting it to be Kenma or Bokuto or one of his teammates, but finding a number he didn’t recognize.

**_(5:48pm)I’m hiding in the fuckin’ closet because of you, what the hell did you tell Satsuki?!_ **

It took a moment for Kuroo to figure out who it was and when he did he grinned.

(5:50pm)I’m sure that Momoi will accept you no matter what, you don’t have to be ashamed of yourself. Be out and proud!

**_(5:51pm)Fuck you_ **

(5:52pm)Maybe later, I gotta tell Momoi you’re hiding in closets ;)

**_(5:53pm)DON’T YOU DARE!!!_ **

Oh, he dared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might being doing things a bit differently in regards to omegaverse? Maybe? If you want me to go into detail about certain things about omegas or alphas or whatever for this omegaverse, let me know with your comments and I'll try to explain the best I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but here's a little somethin' somethin'. And, I know people probably aren't going to like this, but this is going to continue to update slowly. There is an update schedule now, sort of. 
> 
> Once a month there will be a chapter update. If we're real lucky maybe two. But I'm choosing this schedule because I'm working on other projects as well before January comes: get some chapters ahead, outline future projects, write oneshots aplenty, and start some multi-chapter projects. I need to have some backed up and ready to go because starting January to April I'll be working two jobs and I won't have time. Sorry if that doesn't satisfy you, but that's how it's gonna be.
> 
> So! Update, once a month!
> 
>  
> 
> bold & italics=Daiki texting
> 
> regular=Kuroo

**_(7:29pm) Can betas help with heat?_ **

 

(7:30pm) Why?

 

(7:30pm) Crushing on a beta I need to know about?

 

**_(7:33pm) No!_ **

****

**_(7:34pm) Asking for a friend_ **

 

(7:35pm) So you or Momoi then.

 

**_(7:36pm) Just fuckin’ answer the question_ **

 

(7:40pm) Alphas are more effective because they’re made to suit an omega’s heat moreso than betas, but betas can help an omega with heat too. It’s not common and some alphas find it offensive for betas to do so because a heat is traditionally only between alphas and omegas. If people are to pair off society prefers alphas to pair off with omegas and vice versa.

 

**_(7:41pm) Jesus, I did not ask for a whole lecture on it_ **

 

(7:42pm) You asked

 

**_(7:43pm) A simple yes would’ve worked_ **

 

(7:44pm) Nah, someone’s got to teach you with how often you miss class

 

**_(7:45pm) Oh shut up_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_(10:02am) Did you get Satsuki to hang my shoes from a tree?!_ **

****

(10:03am) Haha

 

(10:03am) You found them!

 

(10:03am) I helped her put them up there :3

 

**_(10:05am) Do you know how much each of those shoes cost?!_ **

****

**_(10:06am) Oh god a bird is on one_ **

****

**_(10:06am) IT SHIT ON MY JORDANS!!!_ **

****

(10:07am) Lol

 

****

****

****

****

****

**_(11:17am) Asshole_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo ran his fingers through pink strands of hair, what he could reach of it anyways as Satsuki leant over his feet with a nail polish brush. The two of them have been talking for a while, longer than he has been with Aomine, and they have gotten pretty comfortable with one another. They texted often and he helped her think of different ways to get her childhood friend to do what he was supposed to do. They were still trying to get him to go to practice more, but so far it was still a work in progress.

She contacted him first before Aomine even decided to. It didn’t surprise him, she was the friendlier one of the two, but it surprised him how fast they grew to be friends. He was sure part of it was because even though she had omega schoolmates she didn’t have any that she would call a friend, considering her closest friends were all boys and only one was an omega, even if he had a hard time dealing with it. But having an omega friend that was comfortable with themselves was probably what she’s needed.

Plus, Kuroo was much more willing to do things that her other friends weren’t.

Like let her paint his toenails red. Though the smell was all sorts of awful it was no worse than the hair dye that he would deal with when it came to Kenma’s hair. Besides, it looked good on him.

And he was definitely going to paint Bo’s nails silver the next time they hung out. The guy would love it and if they could figure out how to put owl designs it’d be a hoot of a time. Okay, that was bad. He snickered.

Momoi looked up with a raised eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Just a really bad joke,” he said.

She tilted her head then shrugged and went back to painting. “You seem to be full of those.”

He flicked her forehead and she yelped, startling back and brush some of the polish onto his skin. “My humor is amazing.”

Momoi swatted him on the calf and said, “They’re really not. You’re a huge dork.” Then she took his foot to finish his last two toenails.

“The bestest of dorks,” he corrected with a grin.

She laughed, suppressing light giggles, as she ran the brush one last time. He wiggled his toes as she blew on them to dry, getting a laugh from her.

Kuroo perked up when he heard the door open and close followed by the scuffing of slippers against the floor. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but it could only be a handful of people. It for sure wasn’t Bokuto or Akaashi, the two of them were busy and he would’ve heard the Fukurodani captain shouting for him. His parents wouldn’t be home until later tonight, so it wouldn’t be them. There was only one other person it could be.

“Kuro, do you have…my…sweater…” Kenma paused at the living room entrance and pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

Kuroo turned his head to his childhood friend, grin on his face, and said, “Hey, Kenma, want to come to the Pinky Salon?”

The setter rolled his eyes and ignored the comment and his friend’s yelp to say, “You have a guest.”

“Yeah, this is Momoi Satsuki; Momoi, this is my childhood friend Kozume Kenma.” The captain introduced, using his hands to indicate each person as he spoke.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kozume-kun,” she said.

“Just Kenma’s fine,” he said with a nod then turned to his friend, “Kuro, do you have my sweater?”

“Which one?” he asked. He had a few of them, honestly. With his heat coming up in a few weeks he’s been hoarding his friends’ clothes for his nest. When it came to the time leading up to his heat he began nesting days to weeks in advance and getting needing and affectionate as time drew closer. Luckily, he hadn’t reached that point yet because he wasn’t sure how his new friend would take that.

“My Monster Hunter one.”

Kuroo thought about it for a moment with a hum and nodded. Oh yeah, he knew where that one was. It was already in the perfect place and he really didn’t want to move it because it was right where he wanted it. “Yeah…do you really want it back because it’s kind of in the perfect spot right now.”

Kenma shrugged. “Not really, I just wanted to wear and realized I didn’t know where it was.” Then he tilted his head. “Nesting early, aren’t you?”

The captain shrugged and scratched his head. “It’s a little earlier than usual, yeah, but it wouldn’t be the first time. I already have Bo and Akaashi on standby in case it hits quick.”

That got the pink haired omega’s attention. She looked up as Kenma hummed, but didn’t say anything, only tilting her head as she took what was said into consideration. Then she looked over to the setter and frowned.

It did not get past Kenma and he stared back at her with his own frown. “What?”

“Your roots are showing,” she said, emphasizing it by pointing to her own naturally pink roots.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Those roots have been showing for a long time, Kuroo knew them pretty well, what with how often he nuzzled his friend.

She glanced down towards the floor before getting to her feet and going over to get a closer look at his hair. Hesitant for only a moment, she ran her fingers slowly through the other omega’s hair from root to end with a hum. Poor Kenma was tensed up from the casual touch, but didn’t push her away and only watched her from his periphery.

“Why haven’t you redone your hair?” she asked, stepping back and placing her hands on her hips. There wasn’t agitation, only curiosity, her body relaxed.

Kenma shrugged. “Haven’t really felt like it.”

“He doesn’t really care enough,” added the captain.

Momoi rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’ll do it for you.”

The setter blinked and tilted his head to observe her while Kuroo was more than happy with this predicament. If his best friend, well…one of his best friends, can get along with his new friends then that means he can spend time with both instead of just one or the other. Plus, another friend for Kenma is always a plus for him.

Then she smiled at the setter and said, “Let me do it, you’re too adorable to just let yourself go.”

“I’m not letting myself go,” he said.

“Then let’s get the dye and do your hair.” She crossed her arms as if challenging him.

Kenma looked over to his captain, but only got a grin in response. So, with no help from that direction he made a face. “Fine.” If only because he knew he needed it and has been procrastinating on fixing up his hair. It needed to be done and going back to his natural color would only be weird at this point.

Momoi clapped her hands together and beamed. “Great, let’s go!”

As she made her way to the door the setter followed behind her reluctantly, making a face as if he was a man going to the gallows. Kuroo snorted a laugh.

She looked over her shoulder, expression soft as she said, “If you want I can bring over a few of my spare clothes with my scent on them for you to use on your nest.”

Kuroo smiled and was appreciative of the offer. With how often they’ve been in contact with each other he was becoming close enough that he’d want that from her as well, but wasn’t sure how to ask. With Kenma he’d just go over to his house and take whatever had the strongest scent that wasn’t filthy and everyone else would just hand him something of theirs when they noticed a change in his behavior if he didn’t ask.

But it was really nice to know that Momoi was also feeling close enough to him to offer something like this.

“I’d like that.”

She beamed. “Okay.” She hooked her arm with Kenma’s and Kuroo couldn’t resist snickering at the surprised look on his setter’s face. “Come on, Ken-chan, let’s go get that hair dye.”

 

* * *

 

**_(8:43pm) Satsuki’s mad at me_ **

****

(8:46pm) I know. She’s right here eating ice cream and cuddled up to Kenma and me.

 

(8:47pm) She says you’re a jerk btw

 

**_(8:49pm) She’s with you???_ **

****

**_(8:49pm) Who the hell’s Kenma?_ **

****

(8:50pm) Yeah

 

(8:50pm) He’s a childhood friend.

 

**_(8:51pm) Oh_ **

****

**_(8:51pm) Is she okay?_ **

****

(8:52pm) She will be. Give her some time. You really upset her.

 

**_(8:54pm) I know, I feel like shit for it_ **

****

(8:58pm) She’s staying the night. I’ll be taking her home tomorrow morning. Talk this over.

 

**_(8:59pm) Yea_ **

****

****

****

****

****

**_(9:19pm) Is she eating all your ice cream?_ **

****

(9:21pm) Not anymore. Kenma’s bringing out Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros.

 

(9:22pm) I’m going to get my ass handed to me, aren’t I?

 

**_(9:23pm) God I hope so. It’d brighten up my night_ **

 

* * *

 

 

(12:12pm) [picture sent]

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_(12:37pm) What the hell are you and Satsuki doing?_ **

****

**_(12:37pm) Did you let her put makeup on you?_ **

****

**_(12:38pm) Wait_ **

****

**_(12:38pm) Are you in a crop top?_ **

****

**_(12:38pm) Is that a skirt?_ **

****

(12:40pm) Yup

 

**_(12:42pm) Why? Are you sane?_ **

****

(12:43pm) Bo and I do some weird things.

 

(12:43pm) This isn’t the first time.

 

(12:44pm) Though, she does do the makeup better than we do.

 

**_(12:46pm) You two need to not be around each other_ **

****

(12:47pm) We’re cute together though

 

**_(12:48pm) No, definitely not_ **

****

(12:49pm) [picture sent]

 

**_(12:50pm) Are you and Satsuki out shopping?_ **

****

**_(12:50pm) She doesn’t have that outfit_ **

****

(12:51pm) Yuppers

 

(12:51pm) It’s cute that you know her wardrobe ;)

 

**_(12:53pm) Shut up_ **

****

**_(12:53pm) I’m ignoring you now_ **

****

 

 

 

 

(1:11pm) [picture sent]

 

 

 

 

 

(3:03pm) [picture sent]

 

 

 

 

 

 

(5:12pm) [picture sent]

 

(5:13pm) Next time come with us, it’ll be fun.

 

**_(5:15pm) I’m not dressing up in girl clothes_ **

****

(5:16pm) Nope

 

**_(5:17pm) And if I do go shopping with you two I get to teach you to play basketball_ **

****

**_(5:17pm) The best sport_ **

****

(5:18pm) Oho! What you think is the better sport.

 

**_(5:19pm) It is_ **

****

(5:20pm) I wholeheartedly disagree, but I’d like to see you try and change my mind

 

**_(5:21pm) Challenge accepted_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The basketball bounced off the rim and rolled to the side of the court.

“You suck.”

Kuroo turned to the dark skinned omega with a shrug. “I’m a volleyball player, you expected me to be good at this? At least I made a few baskets.”

Aomine scoffed as Momoi went to fetch the ball from the chain-linked fence. “You’re just slightly better than Tetsu and Satsuki.”

Momoi threw the basketball at Aomine’s back and her friend stumbled and yelped in pain. He rubbed his back as he turned to glare at the pinkette. “What the hell, Satsuki?!”

She just huffed and crossed her arms. “Jerk.”

Watching the two of them was always entertaining. They acted like a pair of siblings and seemed just about as close to each other as he was with his own group of friends. The dynamic was a little different than his own with his group, his was more…let’s just say, openly affectionate and loud. Like, they’re usually touching each other in some way affectionate.

Seeing the sibling-like relationship made him want to have Kenma next to him so he could nuzzle and cuddle him to his heart’s content. And his friend would let him because he enjoyed it too and it kept him warm as he played one of his portable games on his Vita or 3DS.

“Tetsu’s the one that you want to date, right?” Kuroo smirked. “Or are you both after him? Can the poor guy handle it? All the love that you two have?” Kuroo snickered.

The girl blushed and covered her face with her hands and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“She’s the one that wants to marry him and have his babies,” said Aomine as he pointed at her with his thumb.

“Dai-chan!” she screeched and the captain could see where this was going to go. It was one of those days where all the two did was bicker back and forth. He should have brought popcorn.

The captain decided to give a little mercy and placate her. “It’s okay, Momoi, there’s nothing wrong with wanting that.” Okay, so he wasn’t trying too hard to make her feel better, but, you know, there was an attempt, at least.

“If he wants to go that route then there are certain _things_ that will become known.” She crossed her arms.

A horrified look crossed the basketball player’s face and then he growled, all threat, “Satsuki.”

She smiled sweetly, all innocence as she rocked from heel to toe, but the glint in her eyes told of a different story. She seemed so proud of herself and Kuroo laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

(1:26pm) Oya

 

**_(1:27pm) What?_ **

****

(1:28pm) Oya

 

**_(1:29pm) Stop_ **

****

(1:30pm) Oya

 

(1:30pm) Oya

 

(1:31pm) Oya

 

**_(1:32pm) STOP_ **

****

(1:33pm) Oya???

 

**_(1:34pm) I’m done with you_ **

****

(1:35pm) :3

 

* * *

 

 

He felt the eyes on his back as he finished solving the equation. It was falling to evening and the lingering gaze was an on and off thing for the past couple of hours. Kenma had left a few minutes ago and it was nice when he was here because he kept the basketball player distracted. Aomine may not be one to play video games, but depending on what the setter would offer he play along with him. But right now that distraction was no longer available with Kenma gone, so now the other omega was only lounging fully on the couch while he continued on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Honestly, Kuroo had enough distractions right now from his homework. His skin was warm and he had trouble sitting still, bouncing his leg and adjusting in his seat. His mind would wander from his weeks’ worth of homework to the comfort of his nest and what he’d like to do in that nest or who he’d like in it with him. There was a need that crawled beneath his skin and he was so relieved that he told Bo to come a couple days early.

Eventually, he just gave up his all pretenses and set aside his homework. Most of it was done anyways and he could always finish when he was back on track.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Aomine.

“If you pet me I will,” he said, leaning his head back against the couch within reach. There was hardly any hesitation as fingers began running through his hair and massaging his scalp. Kuroo purred and relaxed. “Mm, that feels nice… What’s your question?”

“Do you always share your heat with your friend?”

“Usually, sometimes his boyfriend helps as well. If they’re not available then I have another friend that takes their place.”

“Wouldn’t that be awkward? Doesn’t things get weird between you guys?” there was so much confusion in that tone that even though Kuroo couldn’t see the other omega’s face he knew it was arranged in disbelief.

Those were valid questions though and he could understand why the younger omega was confused. In his house it was a pretty open atmosphere, but Kuroo knew it wasn’t like that for everyone. He was lucky that his parents didn’t believe in all the conservative outlook that many still had. Not only that, but also most people that did share heats with friends they had no intention of mating sometime down the road probably did cause problems for some people.

But he and his friends had no problem with their arrangements.

“Not for us. We’ve always been close, at least Bo and I have been, so we look out for each other. This is just another aspect of that for us. Akaashi kind of just became part of it because he and Bo were a package deal once they started dating and I was okay with that. Now, Tsukki,” he paused to chuckle, “it was kind of the heat of the moment, but we talked afterwards and came to an agreement.”

Granted, Tsukishima was new to the arrangement and they’ve only shared a heat a couple times since making it due to the distance, but they’ve definitely gotten to know each other better because of it. He’s even gotten to know Yamaguchi due to this. There hasn’t been anything awkward in their encounters afterwards, just the usual banter.

“Are all of them alphas?”

“Nah, Bo is, so is Tsukki, but Akaashi is a beta.” The hand hasn’t stopped, thankfully. Kuroo had to resist the urge to climb up on the couch and lay on top of the younger omega so he could feel the closeness of another person. Instead, he turned to his side and pressed his head into the other’s side, making it so he was closer for petting.

There was a bit of hesitation, something he was lucky to notice with how involved and focused he was on the touch and comfort of the petting, but he did. He waited for him to find his words.

“Have you shared a heat with an omega?” he asked cautiously, curious.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Wouldn’t that be unsatisfying? Omegas don’t exactly have knots. What if they also go into heat?”

“Betas don’t have knots either, but they satisfy just fine.” Kuroo felt the need to point that out. “Usually, when most omegas share a heat with another there’s usually a trusted beta or alpha there to help things along or to just be there to provide nutrients that the omegas want or need. In case the other omega goes into heat and can’t do it.”

Aomine was quiet as he continued to stroke his hair and fingers glide of the back of his neck to massage the bare skin. Kuroo took enjoyment from the fingers and the touch of skin on skin. He turned his head and pressed his nose against his friend’s hip to breathe in his scent.

The captain barely stopped himself from sliding the edge of the other’s shirt up enough to nip at the darker skin.

Okay, he needed Bo to get here soon because he was starting to feel himself go into dangerous territory.

A vibration sounded and Kuroo knew before looking at his phone that it had to be said alpha buddy. And lo and behold, when he looked it was the case. He smiled and texted back before setting the phone on the table, sighing. “Bo and Akaashi will be here soon. You should probably start heading home.”

Kuroo got to his feet and stretched. When he turned to look at Aomine he found an unreadable expression on his face as the other watched him.

Then Aomine got up and said, “Alright. I’ll see you when you’re heat’s over.”

As Aomine made his way out the door Kuroo yelled, “Go to practice at least once!”

He heard Aomine groan and say, “Get off my back!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_(8:11am) You doing alright? Heat done?_ **

 

(8:15am) Oh yeah, spent the day yesterday cleaning with Bo and Akaashi.

 

(8:16am) Did you go to practice?

****

**_(8:17am) There’s no point. No one can beat me._ **

 

(8:19am) I facepalmed, just so you know.

 

(8:19am) It won’t be that way forever

 

(8:20am) Someone will beat you eventually.

****

**_(8:21am) Yeah, okay, whatever you say_ **

 

(8:22am) I’m glad to know that you realize I’m right.

****

**_(8:23am) I DID NOT SAY THAT!_ **

 

(8:24am) It was implied :3

****

**_(8:25am) NO IT WASN’T!_ **

 

(8:26am) Panther kitty

****

**_(8:27am) I’M IGNORING YOU!_ **

 

(8:28am) For how long, nobody knows ;)

 

 

****

****

****

**_(11:35am) Wanna hang out?_ **

****

(11:36am) Sure. Just let me get pants on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A redhead finally makes his appearance! 
> 
> Thanks for being patient. I know monthly updates are kind of a weird schedule for fanfictions, but it's definitely puts my mind at ease as I try to write as much chapters as possible so I can just post them when they're ready. And I know they're not long chapters, long chapters aren't something I do well, but I'm glad you enjoy what I am able to give.
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you.

Kuroo walked beside Aomine as he spun a basketball on the tip of his finger. The older omega will admit that it was an impressive trick. Though, he is not ashamed to admit that he took great enjoyment at poking the ball off Aomine’s finger every now and then.

Aomine caught the ball from falling again, glaring at the other omega. “Stop that.”

The volleyball player laughed. “Fine, fine.”

They walked a little longer before either of them spoke up again. “I have a game coming up with Seiren. I was wondering if you could come.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Really now? You don’t usually invite me.”

Aomine started spinning the basketball on his fingertip again. “Usually you can’t go.” He paused. “But I’ve been told that this new guy has been able to beat my old teammates. I want to know if he’s able to beat me. I doubt it.”

‘ _The only one who can beat me, is me._ ’ It was Aomine’s mantra, his phrase. It wasn’t something that Kuroo himself agreed with. Anybody could be beaten, it was a matter of time before it happened. “So, you want me to watch you get your ass beat?”

“I won’t.” Aomine turned into a basketball court, then paused at the sight of another shooting baskets. He smirked. “I’ll prove that right now.”

When Kuroo turned the corner he raised an eyebrow. On the court was a tall redhead in jeans and a black t-shirt. His shoulders were nice and broad and Kuroo could imagine the way the muscles moved beneath his shirt as he watched him shoot another basket. The ball made it in.

Even out in the open Kuroo was able to scent him; with as vague as it is in the air he was able to tell that the redheaded stranger was an alpha.

A very nice smelling alpha. Apparently, Aomine did not feel the same way as him.

The redhead shot another basket, but missed after a slight pause to his jump. His eyes narrowed down onto his legs, he noticed the cramp and exhaustion in them. They were overworked and the guy needed to rest if he wanted to keep playing without injuring himself.

The ball had bounced off the board and landed with a roll to the two omegas, Aomine stopping it with his feet. Aomine gave his own basketball to Kuroo before he bent over and picked up the other player’s own. “Are you Kagami Taiga?” asked Aomine, face bored but interested.

“Who’s askin’?” asked the redhead. He eyes Aomine quickly, sensing an opponent as he straightened up. His eyes darted over to Kuroo who only gave a lazy grin. Kagami’s eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than necessary, nostrils flaring a little, taking in his Kuroo’s scent.

Since he had just gotten out of heat the other day it was no surprise that the redhead lingered on his scent. The whole time he’s been out with Aomine today alphas had been eyeing him, leering, only to be glared and growled at by his fellow omega. With this alpha he was younger and probably not used to smelling an omega’s post heat scent. Really, he should be more cautious with the lingering scents he was carrying, but he knew how to take care of himself.

And apparently Aomine felt the same way, even if he was bit protective over him.

Aomine spoke up, breaking their attention, and moving in front of Kuroo, blocking him. “Aomine Daiki. You’ve beaten some of the Generation of Miracles and I wanted to see if you had any chance of beating me.”

That got the alpha’s attention. He stepped forward after a moment of recognition, his posture challenging. Aomine met him halfway, no fear or wavering in his step. The older omega smirked. Though Aomine was more unsure of himself since presenting, he was more than confident in his skills on the court against other players. With the players that the younger omega had to face on the court it was no surprise that he was just as aggressive in his own personality.

The captain approved.

He watched the alpha’s body react to the challenge, ready to take it on. “I will beat you and I’ll prove that.”

Aomine started dribbling the ball, his stance lazy and easygoing. “One-on-one, first one to reach ten points wins.”

“You’re on.”

Kuroo stepped back to the edge of the court and sat on the bench, setting the ball next to him. He watched as they readied themselves, Aomine dribbling the ball as they watched each other like a couple of predatory cats.

Then Aomine easily breezed past the alpha’s defense and made a basket. Granted, Kuroo didn’t know basketball, but even he could tell that as of right now this is an unfair match up.

As Kuroo watched on he observed the play and took in the differences in their strengths. He may not know their sport, but all sports shared the same foundation when it came to basic physical skills to play and he could tell who was more skilled than another. This was something that as a captain and a person that played sports regularly would notice if they pay enough attention.

A good captain also notices an injury and damaging exhaustion in the body of his players. He had to stop himself when he saw the redhead pause once and the redhead’s leg twitch slightly without notice from his opponent.

He didn’t go without noticing the skill that Aomine had, though. Aomine was a talented player for his sport, even with the little Kuroo knew about it. It was a beautiful sight to watch, seeing his friend play, but it would be even more amazing if he ever got to see Aomine play seriously. See Aomine have to push himself to win.

At this time, that wasn’t going to happen. Not yet. However, there was potential in the alpha that his friend was going against on the court. Eventually, sometime soon most likely, this alpha was going defeat that mantra that Aomine had. Even with him losing now he could see the determination in his eyes, the hunger to beat him at a sport he loves, the want to be the best at his sport. The passion.

Kuroo liked that look. He could see the love and determination for the sport, the need to win and get better, a fire in him. That type of thing was what made him want to get to know any person. If a person loved something, no matter what it was, it was always worth getting to know that person. All the people he associated with were passionate people, as well as determined and stubborn. He wouldn’t mind adding the redhead to the list.

Aomine shot his final basket and the game was over. It was quick and hardly took five minutes, if that. He felt kind of bad for the redhead, but when he looked him in the eyes he saw the fire was still burning even through the anger and frustration.

His friend, though? His shoulders had a barely noticeable slouch to them, the disappointment evident to Kuroo. He knew Aomine had high hopes and as much as Kuroo wanted to help him he knew that there was only so much he could do. His friend was just going to have to learn that he wasn’t as unbeatable on the court as he thinks he is.

This player was going to show him that. He just had a feeling.

“That was disappointing, you’re not a challenge at all,” Aomine sighed. “You can’t beat me.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. “I will beat you.”

Aomine scoffed and turned his back on him. “Sure you will.”

The alpha growled.

Whelp, Kuroo knew he had to step in. “Aomine, stop being a dick.”

That caught the attention of the both the players. His friend made a face while the other gave him an incredulous look. Kuroo stood up, the captain in him needing to assuage his urge, and stepped to the side. The other omega saw the look in his eyes and groaned, then went to shoot a few baskets.

Kuroo smiled and pointed to the bench. “Have a seat…Kagami, right?” The alpha nodded. “Right, so, Kagami, take a seat and let me massage your legs.”

Kagami went red and stammered, “W-What?”

The omega put his hands on his hips and sighed. “You were playing on legs that needed rest and were strained. As a captain of my own team I feel the urge to reprimand you, but since I’m not _your_ captain I’ll just follow my other urge instead.”

For a long moment Kagami just stood there, blinking owlishly at him. It was a look he was familiar seeing on Bokuto’s face. He waited patiently, knowing full well that him demanding to do something like that for him was a little weird. Though, the longer he waited for him move or say something the more flushed he felt.

He was starting to feel the embarrassment on his face when he finally saw Kagami take hesitant steps to the bench. When he sat down Kuroo exhaled and kneeled in front of him. In doing so Kuroo was able to take in his scent more easily, his scent so distinctly alpha and soothing to him that he took a shaky breath.

Usually, scent doesn’t affect him like this whether alpha, beta, or omega, but this was different. Kuroo was drawn to it and very much, very unusually, and he could only remember a handful of times it was like this for him. All those instances he have led him to having close relationships with those people.

But scents that draw you in like this? This type of thing meant compatibility. Didn’t mean that it had to be acted upon or that it would be long lasting, but just a possibility. It was a thing that happened to draw the omega’s instincts and for the alpha’s instincts to draw in the omega. It was primal and had nothing to do with a person’s character. The whole point was to get an alpha and omega to breed, nothing more.

It also didn’t help that he had just come out of heat a day or so ago. If he hadn’t just come out of heat it wouldn’t be as noticeable to him, but getting your bearings after going through your heat usually took anywhere from two to three days.

The guy was attractive, though, Kuroo would give him that.

“Lift your pant legs,” ordered Kuroo.

Kagami did as he was told and Kuroo pressed his hands onto the bare skin and began to massage one of the legs. He heard the continuous bounce of the basketball and the deep, relaxed exhale from the redhead above him. The older omega kneaded into the muscles up his calf to his knee then back down to the shoe.

As he massaged his legs he felt the muscles relax and Kagami slid into a slouch with a sigh, head tilted back. “That feels amazing…”

He pressed with a bit of force into a spot, making the redhead hiss and yelp. Kuroo laughed. “That’s what you get. Maybe next time you’ll be smart enough to heal before you decide to get your ass handed to you. You might even win next time.”

Kagami glared at him then huffed and shifted his glare to Aomine shooting baskets. With a chuckle he continued the massage on the other leg, earning a contented sigh and the relaxing of muscles.

The sound of a basketball was no longer heard and a shadow fell over the older omega. “Isn’t this too intimate?” asked the darker skinned omega, annoyed.

Kuroo smirked and glanced up over his shoulder and said, “Why, you jealous?”

“Tch, why would I be? I’m just ready to go. You don’t need to waste your time on this loser.”

Kuroo let go of Kagami’s leg and stood to his feet, turning to his friend. “If it makes you feel better I’ll massage you when we get to your house.” Then he gave a devilish smirk. “Momoi picks the movie though.”

Aomine had perked up for a moment until the last comment then he made a face of disgust. “She’s gonna pick something sappy.”

The volleyball captain only shrugged. “Your choice.”

“You give me really shitty choices,” pointed out Aomine.

He laughed then turned to the redhead, who was now on his feet. “Take better care of yourself. If you want to beat someone like him,” Kuroo thumbs in Aomine’s direction, “then you’re going to want to be at full strength.”

Kagami pursed his lips and nodded. “What’s your name? Are you one of his teammates?” he asked.

That got another laugh out of Kuroo. “Nah, just a friend of his, Kuroo Tetsurou. I actually don’t even play basketball.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Then what do you play?”

“Volleyball,” Kuroo answered easily.

The reaction to that was instantaneous. Kagami made a face of confusion and surprise. It reminded him of the reaction he got from Aomine when he first told him. Apparently, neither of them saw the sport as, well, the most thrilling thing in the world.

“Volleyball…really?” asked the alpha, voice skeptical and filled with disbelief.

Aomine snorted. “I know, right?”

Figures they’d find common ground going against his love for volleyball. Kuroo rolled his eyes. Basketball lovers were never going to understand the greatness of volleyball. He had a feeling that he was never going to hear the end of this if he met more of their basketball comrades.

“C’mon, we better go or Momoi is going to have a fit.”

Aomine sighed and shot the ball over his shoulder, then picked up his own from the bench. There was the swoosh of the ball going through the net, something that Kuroo got sight of at the corner of his eye. The older omega whistled at the laidback display.

A warmth pressed against his back, a presence that wasn’t as familiar, but the scent of the redhead was what told him who it was. He watched Aomine narrow his eyes at the alpha behind Kuroo, pressed against his back. It surprised Kuroo and as he was about to step away he felt the alpha press his nose against his scent gland and sniff and breathe in his own scent.

That was…not something that has ever happened to him before. He stepped away, strong hands going to rest on his waist that he had to push away. His face was flushed and he couldn’t get the scent of the alpha out of his nostrils. There was a dazed look that Kagami had on his face and he just stared at Kuroo, taking a step towards him.

Not happening. It was obvious that Kagami was not used to being around omegas from post-heat or a scent that attracted his alpha instincts. The guy was going by instinct.

Whatever the reason, Aomine was not having it. He pushed Kagami back and pulled Kuroo to his side. “Get a grip, dumbass!” Aomine snarled at the redhead.

That snapped Kagami out of it and he stepped back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

Kuroo waved him off, grabbing Aomine on the arm to keep him in place. “It’s fine. Just don’t do that to every omega, you never know if you’ll get castrated or might lose a hand.”

Kagami’s eyes bugged and he gulped. Aomine laughed.

“See you around,” said Kuroo with a laugh. He and Aomine turned and left the court to meet up with Momoi.

All the while Kuroo tried to ignore tingling on his back from the warmth of Kagami pressed against him and the feel of his nose and lips breathing him in.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't look over this as well as I should have, but I'll probably fix some things later. Ignore any mistakes that'll come up and enjoy the chapter.

Of course, Kuroo wasn’t going to go by himself to a basketball game, so he asked his childhood friend if he’d go with him. It took some persuading and promising that he would stop teasing his fellow omega about his affection for the mysterious alpha from some team. And if Kenma told him about the alpha he had the jersey of he would never mention it again because he was a curious cat that was looking out for his fellow omega and he really just wanted to know about them.

He won, with the added caveat that the older omega buys his friend his next three video games. Kuroo could already feel his wallet getting lighter just at the thought.

Both didn’t really know what to expect, having never been to one, but they had taken the week to prepare and for the captain to ask questions. All that Daiki told him was that he needed to get there early enough to get a good seat.

So, taking that into consideration, Kuroo went to get Kenma a half hour before their train was supposed to be at the station only a few minutes away. He watched as his friend slipped on a large shirt, one he was not familiar with and that was much too big, especially in the shoulders.

A smirk formed on the older omega’s lips and he leaned forward into his best friend’s space to sniff at him. Yup, that was definitely alpha and he could only assume that it was the one that the younger omega has been hush hush about.

Well, he wouldn’t be so quiet about it anymore now. Ha!

Kenma swatted at him and glared. “Stop it.”

“You’re so cute,” he teased, grin wide.

The younger teen sighed and grabbed his keys. “If we don’t get going we’re not going to find any seats.”

If Momoi didn’t reaffirm what Aomine had said about the crowd then Kuroo wouldn’t have believed him. He still had to see it with his own eyes, but they’ll have to see. If it was the case then he was glad that Kenma got his alpha’s shirt for comfort because crowds were definitely not his thing.

They made their way to the train station and stood close to each other as they rode. It was quiet but cramped. Kenma pressed against him and he wrapped his arm around the smaller omega.

There was no groping this time around in the crowd and the captain had to breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn’t worried about himself, but the last time someone put their hands on Kenma the older omega nearly tore the alpha’s hand off. If it wasn’t for a nice middle aged beta then Kuroo would have.

It also took only a couple stops before they reached their drop off point. The two omegas got off the train and quickly made their way out of the station. It shouldn’t take too long since the stadium was only a couple blocks away.

A couple blocks away was just enough to time to egg Kenma into revealing who his alpha is. “Soooo, your alpha…”

Kenma groaned, hiding his face behind his dyed blond hair and furiously tapping away on his phone. “Kuro…”

Part of the reason the captain wanted to know so bad was because he knew the other well and he knew that he didn’t attach himself to people so easily. The last person he attached himself to was fellow omega Hinata and that was almost an instantaneous thing. But this was Kenma attaching himself to a prospective mate and had a whole different thing to surround it. Yeah, it was fun to tease his friend and setter, but, in all honesty?

He wanted to make sure that the alpha was someone worth giving Kenma to without a fight.

“C’mon, you said you would,” Kuroo needled.

With a sigh, though the smaller omega didn’t look up as he continued to tap away at his game, he said, “…he’s good to me, you’d like him.”

That made the older omega pause. Then he smiled, expression softening. “Tell me about them.”

“He’s a third year and plays volleyball, wing spiker.”

“Nice. Means he’s got those nice arms to hold you as you cuddle.”

Kenma glared. “Do you want to know or not?”

Kuroo brought his hands up in a placating gesture and said, “Sorry, sorry. Continue.” His tone did not hold the same meaning as the words he spoke and neither did the teasing grin that the older omega was trying to hold back.

The setter sighed then continued. “We’ve went out a couple of times, but he lives in Miyagi with Shoyo so we talk on the phone or text.” He hid his face beneath his hair again, hiding a blush. “I…really like him, Kuro. I feel safe with him.”

Those words couldn’t have made the captain any happier and he wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder and brought him in close enough so he could nuzzle his nose into Kenma’s hair. The setter let him and folded into him, letting out a soft purr. Kuroo kissed his friend’s temple and continued to walk like that the rest of the way to the stadium.

“Are you going to share your next heat with him?” he asked.

The other shook his head. “I’m not ready for that.”

“Well, when you are don’t be afraid to let him take care of you. It’s not as scary as you think.”

He was quiet for a moment before he asked, voice quiet that Kuroo had to strain to hear it, “Were you afraid when you first shared your heat with Bokuto?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Not really. I trusted Bo to take care of me and I knew he would by the time I decide to do it.” He remembered it vividly, what he could anyways when he wasn’t heat fogged. Bokuto made sure he was fed and given something to drink to keep hydrated, that he was okay and that he took his birth control pills each day he was in heat. Bokuto was a good alpha to him when he needed him and a great friend besides that.

“That’s what it comes down to: trust.” Kuroo looked down at his friend. “Do you trust him?”

“…yeah…”

The older omega ran his fingers through the younger one’s hair. “Then you’ll be fine when you’re ready to take that step with him.”

Once they reached the stadium they had to maneuver around the crowd more than they had imagined. The two of them linked hands Kenma had put his phone away until they made it through and found seats. Inside both were surprised by the turnout for the game.

Kuroo whistled. “Wow. Why can’t we get a turnout like this? This place is nearly packed.”

“This is almost horrifying,” mumbled Kenma, shying into the shirt of his alpha and sticking to the older omega’s side.

“Horrifying is one way to put it. I’m almost jealous.”

His friend tugged on the black and red jersey he was wearing and pulled him along to a seat. “There’s a seat over here.” He shoved him into the inside and he took the outside. Kuroo knew it was so he could make a hasty exit if possible, but didn’t hold it against him.

As soon as they were comfortable the other’s phone was out and he was tapping away at it. The older omega slouched in his seat and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and relaxing until the game started.

Per Aomine he wore one of his jerseys. It was an odd request and the older omega had to wonder what brought it on, but he rolled with it. The basketball player’s hormones were still leveling out; after he has his second heat it should level out. It usually took a couple heats to get hormones regulated if an omega has heavy alpha genetics. From what Kuroo could tell Aomine was one of those types of omegas.

But being an omega with that type of genetic makeup was also common to fall into alpha tendencies to some extent. He was pretty sure that people would make a fuss over it if it messed with an omega’s fertility rate, but omegas like that were just as fertile as any other of their secondary gender.

It made Kuroo chuckle because he knew what it was like to have alpha tendencies, like challenging others for example, just like Aomine. This made it easier for him to help the basketball player with getting comfortable with idea of being an omega. The process was easy for him, but he knew it wasn’t always that way for everyone.

Kuroo didn’t mind that Aomine wanted him to wear his jersey or that the dark skinned omega made sure his scent was heavily laced into the fabric before it was given to him. He found it adorable anyways.

Besides, he stole shirts from Bokuto and Akaashi, along with Kenma’s pillow cases, all the time just to have their scent surround him when he was feeling clingy and needy. Neither were bothered by it. In all honesty, he was half tempted to steal one of Aomine’s shirts or hoodies eventually anyway, probably will sometime soon actually. He’d keep the jersey if he didn’t know that the guy needed it for games and practice. Something of Momoi’s was probably going to make it into his collection, too.

Time passed pretty quickly and the game was just starting when Kuroo and Kenma felt a shadow loom over them. The lights had turned low and the court highlighted as the teams went out to warm up.

“That’s Aomine’s jersey,” said a voice behind them.

Kuroo discreetly sniffed the air as he turned to look at the person looming over them. Yup, definitely alpha. Kenma didn’t even bother looking behind him, only glancing up to watch the warm ups on the court. “Can I help you?” Then he caught sight of his hair and the wraps around his fingers on one hand and snickered. “Oh my god, you’ve got to be Midorima.”

He was pretty sure, even with the sunglasses on, that he got a startled blink from the taller teen. “Excuse me?” he sputtered out.

“Aomine told me about his old teammates. He was having a _day_ ,” Kuroo said. He snickered and added, “Your hair is really green. You guys are officially nicknamed the Rainbow Team instead of the Generation of Miracles.”

Midorima made a face and frowned. Kenma on the other hand gave his fellow omega a deadpanned look and said, “Kuro, shut up.”

The captain just grinned and petted his friend’s head, only to get swatted and glared at. He shrugged.

The alpha coughed and Kuroo looked back to him. “Is there a reason you’re wearing Aomine’s jersey?” asked the greened haired teen, pushing up his glasses.

“He wanted me to wear it, that’s all,” he answered with a fond smile. “Anyways, you want to sit with us instead of standing there like a looming tree?”

He watched as the man stood in thought and then look around to see where he would sit if he decided to do as asked. The tall teen must have thought better of it because he says stiffly, “I’ll stand here, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” said Kuroo with a shrug.

Then the lights of the stadium lowered and focused on the court below. Kuroo sat up and next to him his friend put away his phone to pay attention. Neither were big on the whole basketball sport, but this was both their first time seeing a game and they had to admit that even they were curious of it. Not really excited, but curious.

Each team team’s players came out onto the court, but as the omega looked across the players of Touou he didn’t find Aomine. Momoi was there, a clipboard in hand with calm look on her face. She was also wearing her new skirt that they bought together. And it seemed she noticed Aomine was missing from the group, if she hadn’t already, and just sighed.

Though Kuroo didn’t see his fellow omega he did find the redheaded alpha from the other day in the opposing team. There was a smaller teen next to him with light blue hair. Kuroo looked a little closer at the smaller teen and then grinned. That guy must be Tetsu, the boy that both his new basketball buddies told him about.

There wasn’t much that was impressive about him if you just went by looks, but from what he could tell he seemed interesting. But Momoi also praises the guy to the moon and back, so maybe that’s influencing his opinion. He snickered. She wanted this Tetsu guy something fierce.

The redhead though…his eyes trailed back to him, taking in his stance and appearance. By the looks of it it seems like he at least rested, but it was extremely hard to tell from here. Red looked good, though and he enjoyed the view. The random thought of it being a shame that the shorts weren’t short like his own uniform crossed his mind, but decided to keep the comment to himself. He was well muscled and toned and that was something he could appreciate.

Kind of like how he appreciated Bokuto’s arms. Or Akaashi’s beauty. Or Kenma’s cat-like features. Or Sawamura’s thighs. Or Sugawara’s beauty mark and teasing smirks. Or Ushijima’s form. Or Momoi’s curves. Or Aomine’s agile body.

He can appreciate his friends’ features, okay? He has a lot of attractive friends, leave him alone.

“Is that the redhead you told me about?” asked the omega next to him, side eyeing him.

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, he’s the one. Looks like he didn’t agitate his injury if he’s being allowed to play.”

“Mm.” Kenma’s eyes trailed over to the other team, the one Kuroo wore the jersey of. “They’re confident.”

Kuroo followed his eyes and looked over his friend’s team. The way they carried themselves he had to agree. They were relaxed, not really the least bit tense. It was like they knew they were going to win. “Underestimating their opponents. They should watch themselves, the underdogs have a habit of being tenacious.”

Kenma nodded and said, “Shoyo.”

“Exactly.” Karasuno, as much as he liked those guys and they were his friend, the volleyball team was mediocre at best. They tried, he knew they did, but it wasn’t until they got Hinata and Kageyama that the team started to go beyond their own expectations. The team had been falling apart from what Sawamura had told him once before their first years came along. The new members brought a new life into the rest of them.

Nekoma couldn’t be happier about it; it brought about the dead rivalry that was between their schools’ volleyball teams. Kuroo also appreciated how Hinata brought excitement about volleyball into his childhood friend.

Karasuno was fighting their way to the top and, as a captain and a player, he couldn’t wait to officially go against them on the court.

“They’ve become one of the top schools in recent years in regards to their basketball club. From what I’ve heard, it’s because they have been recruiting exceptional players,” said the alpha from behind them. Apparently, he was going to talk with them, but not sit with the two omegas. Well, whatever made the guy happy, he supposed.

And yet his friend couldn’t bother to show up on time for the game, which, Kuroo would like to add, was very rude. Made him wonder what his captain was like to let it happen and if the school recruited him then why let it happen? From what he was able to garner from his conversations with both his friends on the team the schools the Generation of Miracles went to seemed heavily focused on their sports programs.

He wondered how their academic programs were if they had most their eyes and hands in the athletic programs.

As Kuroo looked Touou’s team over, though, none of them seemed worries about their opponents. He narrowed his eyes. Either they were very confident in their skills or they were underestimating their opponents.

He glanced at Midorima. “How good are they without Aomine?” he asked.

The green haired alpha pushed up his glasses. “They’re a stronger team than Seiren.”

“But Seiren could win,” added Kenma blandly, eyeing the court as a member from each team went to the center of the court while the other members went into the ready.

The referee sent the ball up into the air, each jumped, and the game was off.


End file.
